cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
Elsa is a 21 year old sorceress who performs at the cirque. She is roleplayed by ToMaiBetter. Her LA is Emilia Clarke. Powers Elsa can control Ice and snow, which reflects her emotions. If she is scared, angry or upset; it'll be more dangerous. She can also animate inanimate objects, like her sister . Personality Elsa is elegant, calm and mature. However, she is very sensitive from being kidnapped and having to hid in the background. She's also very worried around others, but she does relax if they get to know her. When angry, upset or scared; she uses to magic to push people away and protect herself. Friends Violet : Elsa's little sister Miguel : Elsa and Miguel went on a date, which is also the first date Elsa ever went on. They went to a pub and enjoyed each other's company, but they chose to remain friends. Disodo: Elsa and Disodo have a close friendship yet it can be awkward at times. She resembles his last love, because of this he does have some near romantic misses with her including an almost kiss. She was with him when he was discovered by his father and gave him comfort. Disodo also gave her a book in hopes of being a gymnast, she had be praticing with it ever since. Her feelings towards him are confused because of the near misses, but she still thinks very highly of him. Jack Frost: They meet in a park in England, where they had a worrying moment when the lake froze over. Elsa thought she had done it, but it was Jack. They both were interested in each other's similar ice powers, yet Jack was unable to bring a snowman to life like Elsa could. She created one and the snowman thought that they were his parents, creating a moment of awkward giggles. Kronk: Elsa meet Kronk in the food tent, during the first weeks the cirque was in Rio. The freezer and the fridge had broken, so Elsa used her ice powers to keep every cold. They started talking about their families, their abilities and their pasts. D, Kronk's shoulder devil, repeatedly told Kronk to make a move on her which he acts against. Past She lived in an isolated manor with her father, mother and sister. They isolated themselves because of them all being sorcerer and sorceresses. Her mother left because she felt trapped, Elsa was the only one who was ok with it as she promised to return. However, she fell in depresstion. One dark night, the manor was attacked, Elsa was taken away and never saw what happened to her family. They tried to get information out her, but she would keep quiet or lie. She escaped by frozing the lake. She was taken in by a family, so Elsa hid her powers from them until she got into a fight with their daughter. She isolated herself, using her powers to build herself a home in the mountains. She started feeling some kind of magic trying to find her, it left an image of the cirque. Elsa went and watched the show, she felt like she could be safe here and went to find the ringmaster. Elsa went and asked a girl for help, the girl turned around and it turned out it was her sister, Violet . It was Violet who was using the magic to find her. Trivia *Violet has called her sister by her nickname during her time alone at the cirque, but when they were reunited; Violet address her by name to other people but uses the nickname to Elsa. Stating that Elsa is called that because she is as sweet as a pea. *Elsa likes Maths and is very good at it. She stated that it helps her angle her powers in the right position. *Elsa can bring snowman to life, but she doesn't have to heart to let them melt. There are currently three known snowman at the cirque, two large ones that she uses in her act and a smaller one she created to show jack. *Even through Violet and Elsa are sisters, Violet has more ability and control over her magic then Elsa. She has spend more time and has more knowledge on how to use and control it, while Elsa's just has the ice powers that are emotion based. This is probably based on Violet having her mother's book for when their family was serparated. However, Elsa has better control over emotion based magic then Violet, as Elsa can use her's at anytime while Violet's lightning only appears when she's angry or startled. Category:Female Category:Performer Category:Witch